


Kým si pri mne

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Love/Hate, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Underage Kissing, Young Love
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: "Nikomu som nedovolila to, čo tebe."
Relationships: Adam Driver/Original Female Character(s), Adam Driver/Reader, Adam Driver/You, Jennifer Lawrence as Lia Austen, Jennifer Lawrence/Adam Driver
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Môj otec ťa mal vždy radšej ako mňa. Bol si synom po akom vždy túžil. Keby tvoja matka súhlasila s adopciu bol by si sa stal mojím bratom. Nenávidela som ťa. No bol si jediný kto vo mne prebudil všetky tie nové pocity. Jediný, po ktorom som túžila. No nikdy som ti nesmela patriť."


	2. Prológ

Bola som v bezpečí. V jeho objatí zmizli všetky pochybnosti, všetky zlé sny nado mnou stratili svoju moc.

Chcela som len cítiť, blízkosť jeho tela pri mojom, chcela som sa odovzdať dôvere, ktorú som voči nemu cítila. Dôverovala som mu tak, ako nikomu inému. Adam bol vždy súčasťou našej rodiny, bol najprv len charitatívnym projektom mojej matky a neskôr, keď sa zoznámil s mojím otcom, videl v ňom syna, ktorého nikdy nemal, syna po ktorom vždy túžil. Adam vyštudoval právo, stal sa koncipientom v otcovej advokátskej kancelárii a všetci očakávali, že skôr či neskôr sa stane aj partnerom. O jeho otcovi sme nič nevedeli, matka bola závislá od alkoholu, bol jej odobraný a istý čas prežil v detskom domove, až kým ho tam nenašli moji rodičia, stal sa súčasťou nášho života, vlastne ich života, ja som vtedy ešte neexistovala a matka si myslela, že s otcom nikdy nebudú môcť mať deti. Poznali ho skôr a ľúbili ho skôr než ja. No nikdy nebol oficiálne súčasťou našej rodiny, jeho matka sa ho odmietla definitívne vzdať, nepodpísala adopciu, preto bol až do svojej dospelosti stále v starostlivosti štátu. Moji rodičia boli len jeho pestúnmi, no dopriali mu všetko, čo potreboval k tomu, aby sa jeho život zmenil, keď som sa narodila ja, bolo to prekvapenie, ktoré už nikto neočakával.

Adam bol vynikajúci študent, vždy dosiahol všetko čo chcel a ja som bola len dieťa, ktoré spôsobuje problémy, dieťa, na ktoré nikto nemal čas. On bol vždy príkladom, ktorý som mala nasledovať, príkladom, proti ktorému som sa pokúšala bojovať. Veľmi som si priala, aby ma mal otec rád tak ako jeho, aby niekedy hovoril aj o mojich úspechoch. Adam žil v internáte, neskôr študoval na vysokej, no istý čas sme trávili spolu, ako rodina, ako skutočná rodina, no nikdy som ho nenazvala bratom, nikdy som o ňom nehovorila s kamarátmi, tvárila som sa, akoby neexistoval, akoby som ho nikdy nemala možnosť spoznať. No nedokázala som sa ho ani vzdať, nech som sa snažila akokoľvek, vždy som sa napokon vrátila k nemu, vždy som túžila len po ňom, no nikdy som mu to nepovedala, on bol už dospelý muž, mal už tridsaťšesť rokov a ja som bola preňho len vzdorujúce dieťa túžiace po pozornosti.

Teraz bol opäť s nami, potom ako sa rozišiel so svojou priateľkou, vrátil sa na istý čas domov, aby pomáhal môjmu otcovi, v poslednom čase pracoval priveľa a lekár mu zakázal vystavovať sa stresu, Adam bol teraz nádejou našej rodiny, nie ja. Nemohla som sa s tým zmieriť, nemohla som mu to dovoliť.

Prišla som k nemu počas jednej z tých nocí, kedy som nemohla spať, počas jednej z tých nocí, keď rodičia odišli na jeden z tých nekonečných charitatívnych večierkov, no on ostal pri mne, nikdy som ho o to nežiadala, no vždy som bola radšej, keď bol niekto v našom dome, v dome, v ktorom bola už raz spáchaná vražda, to to moja rodina považovala za fascinujúce, mňa vždy desilo. Obávala som sa každého nového zvuku, nemohla som sa tých obáv zbaviť. Najviac som sa však bála svojich vlastných pocitov.

Bola som slobodná aj spútaná zároveň, len on vo mne dokázal vyvolať tento druh rozporu. Nemohla som sa tomu ubrániť, nemohla som uniknúť svojim vlastným pocitom. Nemohla som klamať samej sebe, že mi na ňom nezáleží. Chcela som prijať jeho ochranu, tak ako vždy, zmieriť sa s tým, že bude pri mne, vždy keď to budem potrebovať, zmieriť sa s tým, že napriek tomu, ako veľmi som ho niekedy dokázala nenávidieť, láska k nemu bola vždy silnejšia. Pohla som sa, prudšie než som to mala v úmysle, cítila som ako ho to prebudilo. A moje telo to cítilo tiež, vzrušenie, ktoré som pri nikom inom nepoznala bolo späť.

„Si v poriadku, Jen?“

Povedal mi napol rozospatým hlasom, prebudil sa, keď som sa pritisla bližšie k nemu, cítila som to a bola som si vedomá dôsledkov toho, čo som urobila. Prišla som za ním sama a z vlastnej vôle, prišla som za ním, lebo som chcela, aby ma objal. Vedela som, že mi neublíži, nemala som žiadny dôvod pochybovať o ňom, on ma prijal, už od začiatku znášal môj boj, s trpezlivosťou, ktorá vo mne takmer vyvolávala výčitky svedomia.

„Áno, len nemôžem zaspať. Skrátka to nedokážem. Chcem ostať s tebou. Môžem?“ nebolo to prvý raz, čo som uňho hľadala tento druh útechy, no bolo to už dávno, tak dávno, že som takmer zabudla na to, aké príjemné je byť v jeho blízkosti.

Váhal. Priam som cítila, či náhodou neuvažuje o tej možnosti, že by som ho opäť chcela len skúšať a provokovať, nemohla som sa tomu ubrániť, odkedy bol späť, odkedy bol znovu len môj. Vzdal to, vedela som, že sa napokon vzdá a nepošle ma preč, že vzdá ten boj, v ktorom sa nikdy nemohol stať víťazom. 

„Tak dobre. Ostaň, ale pokús sa zaspať, zajtra musíš ísť do školy a ja do kancelárie.“

„Možno sa nám to podarí, no nemôžem ti nič zaručiť, možno ťa nikam nepustím,“ snažila som sa o mier, no len preto, lebo som sa obávala, že by ma poslal preč, len preto, lebo som sa nechcela vrátiť do svojej vlastnej postele.

„Budeme tam musieť ísť, Jen.“

Mala som rada zvuk jeho hlasu, počúvať ho bolo pre mňa mimoriadne príjemné, aj keď som sa vždy snažila proti tomuto pocitu bojovať.

„Mám strach, Adam.“

„Bude to v poriadku, uvidíš. Nedovolím, aby sa ti stalo niečo zlé. Nikomu to nedovolím, Jen.“

Objal ma pevnejšie, pokúsila som sa zavrieť oči a na nič nemyslieť. Zajtra oficiálne vyprší môj trest, bola som znovu podmienečne vylúčená, tentoraz som však mala na svoje konanie veľmi dobrý dôvod. Stále som sa nechcela pozrieť na internet, nechcela som vidieť to video, ktoré zrejme bolo teraz takmer všade. Áno, urobila som to, ja som tá zlá, tak ako vždy. Meredith je len obeť. To si budú všetci myslieť. Na tom jedinom im bude záležať. Jen bude tá, ktorá ako vždy len robí chyby. Nikto iný len ja.


End file.
